


Storm Knight

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: Songs of Steel Hearts [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: ALSO! Moar Rune Pockets!, All These Tags Just to Make Me Easier to Find!!, Also She's Hella Scared of Thunder!, Astraphobia, B-but She Doesn't WANT to Outlive Forte!!!, Because She'll Outlive Forte, F/F, Uh-Meg Cries During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte ran to Margaret's house during a thunderstorm to comfort the elf, who was afraid of storms. This time seemed to be going in a different direction that usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Knight

Forte woke to the sound of thunder and slowly pulled herself out of bed to look out a window. Kiel was over at a friend's house, so she had no one to talk to, and she was fully awake, so she decided to pull out an omelet and have a snack, but before she could start on her midnight snack, she remembered how scared Margaret was of thunderstorms. Her lips set into a grim line as grabbed a bar chocolate and put it in her Rune Pocket.

She opened the door and started out against the rain and wind. _"What am I doing? It's like a trance! I'd normally never do this...no! Stay focused...it's my training kicking in...fifty yards. Forty yards. Thirty yards!"_

Forte slipped and fell into the mud, but her reflexes kicked in and she held her gown against her stomach, while her knee and elbow absorbed the shock. A sudden clap of thunder made her jump, but she resumed the jog, despite her stinging knee and elbow, and the rain and mud that managed to clip her pajamas.

 _"Twenty yards, ten yards!"_ she counted down the few feet and solidly knocked on the door, bracing against a strong gust.

"Forte!" Margaret screamed, pulling the blonde into her arms and shivering fearfully.

"It's okay, Meg, I'm here now." Forte stroked her back reassuringly, while the elf desperately held onto her, "Shh, here, let's get you to bed." Forte locked the door and sat down, letting Margaret slowly get into bed, gripping Forte tightly whenever another crash of thunder sounded.

"Forte, your knee..." Margaret murmured as the knight stood by her bed, "And...your gown's a mess...what happened?"

"Just a slip, I'll be fine. Here, I brought this for you." Forte offered Margaret the chocolate she brought with her, then cleaned and bandaged her knee and elbow. Forte turned back to Margaret, her smile fell apart as she found Margaret quivering in the blankets. It was loud and stormy and shook her slightly, "Meg...would you like me to sit with you?"

"You can cuddle with me, if you want..." Margaret looked away as Forte sat next to her, and the knight brushed the tips of her fingers firmly along Margaret's forehead to direct her attention.

"Something wrong?" Forte inquired.

"No...I...I just hate you came running all this way to me, I should be able to deal with it...just a little--ah!" Margaret shrieked and pulled the blankets over over here and her chocolate as thunder crashed through the air again, "Why's it so loud?"

"I understand, Margaret...I'm kinda...this is one of my...other fears." Forte confessed, slipping from her seated position to lay on her back.

"Wilry?" Margaret asked, a mouthful of chocolate as she peeked out at Forte. The knight gave her a shy smile and nodded.

"Really...I just focus on you, though, and...it gives me purpose." Forte allowed herself to wince at a particularly loud crash of thunder that sent Margaret leaping at her. Forte soothingly stroked through Margaret's wild blonde locks, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. She felt Margaret shake gently in her shivers and realized her shoulders were moistening, "Meggy?"

"It just keeps thundering...and...I'm going to miss you, so much...I don't know what I'll do-"

"Meg...it's alright, don't worry, okay?"

"It just seems like a good time to let it all out."

"It is, but we discussed this...you're very lovable, you'll find someone."

"I dunno if I want to, though! How many lives will I have...it feels so strange!"

"Meg...maybe...if you think Illuminata is a better-"

"No, I just...I know I wanna be with you, I'm just scared...one day it'll happen, you know?"

"I know...I don't want to waste your time, but until recently I didn't know..."

"I knew you'd distance yourself...I know the closer I get to the fire, but...I want to be scorched."

"Meg...you're not the only one thinking of...that day you're alone, it constantly bothers me and I just...wish I had been an elf, too, sometime."

"Forte..." Margaret stared at Forte's gown, "I don't care if you get mud on the sheets, you don't need to be so stiff...you could always put one of mine on or something...I just really want you to squeeze me back...I'm so close to climbing up on you or pulling you on me or something."

"Um..." Forte sat up and started pulling her gown up with one hand, trying to pry her other from Margaret's grasp.

"O-oh, sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, you're scared, I understand." Forte warmly smiled at Margaret before pulling her gown over her head, holding it over her breasts for a moment, in which Margaret offered a blanket, but Forte let her gown drop her face turning deep red as she bit her lip and turned to Margaret, "Meggy...uh?"

Margaret blushed and glanced down at Forte's breasts, "Your skin's...flawless...m-may I-?"

Forte laid back down and turned on her right elbow, "You can touch me...however you like." Forte slowly pulled Margaret to rest her face against her right breast.

The elf kissed Forte shyly and looked up to hold her gaze as her hand came up to caress Forte's left breast. Her lip was pressed to Forte's right areola for a few seconds and her fingertips barely brushed Forte's skin when a loud clash of thunder saw Margaret's hands grasp Forte's back, pulling the knight's breast into her mouth as the musician whined sadly.

"Meggy, if you'd like to rest now, this...this can all wait until later..." Forte pulled her breast out with an odd popping sound, and Margaret shook her head.

"But I...I want to...I don't know."

"You can fall asleep touching me, if you'd like."

"But I'm so shook up, what if you fall asleep first?"

"I'm not exactly calm either...besides, I okay if you keep touching me, it's very soothing to know that...my lover has her hands on my body...and just the feelings this stirs...hm...I probably shouldn't fall asleep first, though."

"Here!" Margaret suddenly pulled Forte's hands to her own breasts and cupped them with Forte, who watched on amused, "You can pull my gown off, if you like."

"Hm, I'm alright like this...I do want to see you, but maybe when you get dressed tomorrow morning you'll let me see? For now I can enjoy your soft skin under you cotton gown."

"You're starting to stroke me now, though." Margaret giggled and Forte stammered as she noticed her hands _were_ running up and down the elven girl's sides, "Oh, but don't stop if you really wanna keep touching I like this, too."

Forte stared shocked, slack-jawed for a moment, but it was replaced by a warm smile in a heartbeat, "You're not...uncomfortable, then?"

"Not at all, I like this a lot." Margaret bit her lip as Forte got up on her knees, leaving Margaret on her back while Forte splayed her fingers out on Margaret's belly, stroking gently, "Oh, ah, Forte..."

"Mm, Meggy..." Forte ran her hands down to the other girl's thighs and pulled the gown up, but suddenly Margaret cried out and Forte stopped, pulled the gown back and fell on her butt, "Sorry...too soon, I guess?"

"No...it's just thunder..."

"I thought it was quiet...I guess I was too focused."

"Uh-huh...you can do whatever you want, Forte...just...don't worry okay?"

Forte nodded and got back onto her knees and stared at Margaret's stomach.

"Forte...if you were...um, turned off by that..."

"Oh, it's not that! I was just thinking...all the things that could have been different, if you liked guys, maybe you'd have a family, and your kids would always be there..."

"But you're the one I love, Forte..." Margaret held Forte's gaze until a blast of thunder tore through the air and made her jump.

"Meggy..."

"Seriously, you don't need to worry, I'll miss you...but...I'll always remember you..." Forte wiped her thumb under Margaret's eye and Margaret sat up. Forte sat next to her and pulled then elf into her arms and laid her in the crook of her neck.

"Margaret..."

"Forte..." Margaret whined, rolling her gown up until Forte offered to help her, "Please...touch my breasts, please?"

"Meggy..."

"I don't care what the weather is, I love you and...I don't want a little thunder to ruin this."

"It's not ruined, we can always-"

"I know...but I just...feel like...I'm wasting your time, that I'm pressed for time, and who will hold me later and I...I don't want to be so crippled that I can't...be intimate with you."

"Meg...that's a lot for you to handle...maybe one day you won't be scared...you're sure you won't regret...um, being this way at...this time?"

"I won't regret anything, unless you will." Margaret stopped Forte's hand as the knight cupped her breast, and looked Forte in the eyes, "You didn't say..."

"I won't regret tonight, Meggy, I promise." Forte smiled at Margaret, who slid her panties over the round of her butt, and along her legs and pulled her knees up to rid herself of the offending article. Forte had been removing her underclothes as well, and now turned to the blushing elf and leaned her back, holding her as she kissed a place where Margaret had some chocolate on her face, "Do you mind if I...um, clean this candy off your face?"

"Y-you can have it--eh!" Margaret turned in Forte's arm, squirming as her cheek was licked clean, then turned her head to lick Forte's tongue. Forte jolted back, the sudden reaction and blast of thunder let Margaret's tears run anew, "W-wait, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"U-uh, not at all, darling, I really liked it...I wasn't expecting that is all."

"You sure you liked it?"

"Yes." Forte nodded. Margaret let Forte lay her down and part her lips, curious what they knight would do, though with her tongue pressed out, Margaret could only whimper, her opening mouth letting her tongue brush against Forte's, who kept going lower and lower, until her tongue brushed against her lips, and realized she could feel Forte's breath on her tongue, and then felt the moist warmth of her mouth. Forte gasped as her tongue found a sharpness in Margaret's mouth. Margaret moaned deeply as she explored her lover's mouth thoroughly...very thoroughly, until Forte backed out and kissed Margaret's breasts. 

Margaret sat upright and held her hands over Forte's breasts, "You can, um, touch mine, too."

"Ha, if I can even...coordinate my hands and eyes...or my words." Forte's giggles made Margaret feel very at home, and with the boost of confidence, she decided to do what next came to mind, which was to push Forte back and kiss the cross-legged knight."

Margaret bit her lip and reached for Forte's legs, then looked up to meet Forte's eyes, "So modest..." she sighed, holding Forte's legs up, staring at her glistening heat, "wow...is there no part of you that's pretty?"

"Um..." Forte angled her hips down and swallowed as Margaret lowered herself, "w-what-um, uh, what are you doing?"

"I want to be able to smell better...something smells like a sweet melon over here." Margaret sniffed gently, lost in the moment as she stroked the wet skin she found, sniffing until a clap of thunder that seemed to echo sent her falling into Forte, who shouted and spread her legs, her hand against the back of Margaret's head out of reflex to the increased contact.

"Me-Meg, are you okay?" she panted, sliding out from under Margaret, "I didn't mean to pull you like that." she apologized as Margaret blinked curiously, licking her lips.

"It's fine...um, Forte...you're really sweet..."

"I try, Margaret...I didn't hold you against me there too long, did I?"

"Not at all...and I meant...down there...not that you're not a very sweet person, you are! It's just...the sweet melon scent didn't...prepare me for...um, that."

"It...I...down there...is a flavor?"

"Y-yeah, it tastes really good, um..."

"C-can I...?" Forte sat up and cupped Margaret's chin, and licked at the bizarrely sweet liquid around her mouth, then pushed Margaret onto her back and hovered between the elf's legs, looking up at her as her breath came thick and heavy, lowering herself uncertainly.

"Um, you can lick me...unless you don't want to, I mean, it's fine if it seems kinda weird-"

"I do want to, I'm just...I don't know, I guess...being here makes me feel...nervous."

"It...is pretty intimate."

"Yeah." Forte breathed before taking a gentle lick at the bare skin. Forte knew there had to be a redeeming factor to the summer heat, Margaret being driven to shave pubic hair for trips to the lake so that Forte could lick wide and long across her soft, sweet, moist warmth seemed to be it. She hoped so hard that Margaret felt the same...but she had to ask, "My being shaved makes summer heat forgivable, I hope."

"I was just thinking the same thing...could we maybe...even after summer ends...you know...?"

"Hm, hm, we could shave each other and then...check for any stray hairs."

Margaret replied with a soft moan, the thunder disappearing from her ears as Forte growled hungrily, licking and sucking on her, "Oh, ah, Forte...um, sometimes in the bath...I touch this little thing, it's really good." Margaret used her fingers in a V shape to part her lower lips, and pointed at her clitoris with her other hand's finger.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"Hm...I thought I was weird for doing that."

'Ha, ha, there's a warrior's saying 'Know thyself', there's nothing wrong with understanding how our bodies work...it's a very beautiful thing to know about."

"You're right...but I just...I mean, I always wondered if the wet slippery stuff got in the water...I mean, I always made sure not too..."

"The water flows, and...it's not like that water wouldn't be dirty anyways."

"I thought of that, but it just seemed like...something someone would say if they knew...ah!" Margaret pressed her feet roughly against the bed and rubbed her hip against Forte's hand, and squinted her eyes, "Forte, please stop, I don't want to suffocate you...!"

Forte stopped and cupped Margaret's chin, "I don't mind...pull me as much as you like...I want to please you, and I'll have plenty of air, it's not like you'll pull me _all_ the way in."

"T-true..." Margaret whimpered, "Okay...keep doing it...hm...it feels like I might have to...um, use the bathro-ah!" Margaret tangled her fingers in Forte's hair and cried out as some strange bliss trickled it's way down her.

Forte slowed her hand on Margaret's clit as the elf's sentence went unfinished, "If you need a break-" Margaret's wild, eager shouts made her smile and Margaret shouting for an encore amused her, so she kept rubbing Margaret and a cry of "Y-y-yes!" made her bite her lip. Determination welling within her, Forte got up on her knees and leaned over Margaret, rubbing enthusiastically, putting her whole arm into the swift rubs along her lover's overflowing entrance, "Well, too late to got back now...I'll clean the sheets, so you just enjoy all of this, okay?"

"Ah! Y-yeah, I will! Oh...Forte...ugh...my-y, Forte! My pussy can't take any mo-" Margaret's screams suddenly ended and her body trembled as she pulled Forte roughly against her, shaky breath leaving her throat as all sound seemed to vanish, or at least, after what seemed like hours of endless bliss drowning her, she couldn't remember if Forte had said anything, and even as Forte's sweet voice and concerned intonation reached her ears, she didn't realize the thunder was actually louder than now. Her whole body felt so relaxed now.

"Margaret, are you okay?"

"Yes...it just felt weird and I was a little alarmed...but it was a good weird...I want you to feel it, too." Margaret looked at her hands and frowned at the tint of crimson on the tips of her nails.

"It didn't hurt that badly...but in case I break your skin when...you make that happen to me, for me...I should clean my hands."

"I'll just try to use my mouth for you...I can't move right now."

"It's okay..." Forte kissed Margaret on the cheeks and backed up, "If you change your mind, then you can always clean up later."

 

Forte had the water soak into a cloth and washed that way, very cautious of the thunder, and was back as soon as she could be.

"Heh...sorry, Forte, but I'm still stuck here...it's so strange for me...it's like all my energy is outside of me...I still have it, I just can't...tap into it...here, kneel on my face."

"Okay, _that_ seems like it'd suffocate someone."

"I'll just stick my arm there and stop licking you." Margaret pouted as Forte considered it, then the knight smiled at her and climbed up on her. Margaret licked her lips and opened her mouth. Forte shuddered as her nether lips came into contact with Margaret's mouth, and shook when Margaret licked her, hands holding her waist, moving Forte closer to fill the lips with her tongue, then dragged it up to Forte's clitoris. Margaret licked harder as the thunder grew louder, and Forte cried out at thee increased intensity, but in protest or approval, Margaret didn't know, "Sorry, that was uncalled for, huh?"

"You were just affected by the thunder, but to be honest...I kinda like it...maybe you could just...do what feels good for you, I can always lift myself off of you."

"I know, but I want you to like this...come to think of it...what if I do this wrong and you end up hating this because of me?"

"Meggy, I like what you're doing so far, as far as I'm aware, there is no wrong way...it's just licking, right?"

"I guess, but I heard so much how there are bad lovers, and I'm scared! I don't want to be those...so if you don't like this, but you're willing to give me more chances..."

"Meg, I appreciate the concern, but if you don't enjoy this, then I definitely won't, just...don't worry...remember when we first started dating, I was afraid to hold your hand at first, but you told me to just feel and respond to my feelings."

"But this is different, people complain about this kind of stuff, and if I can't make you happy...oh, Forte, you only get one lifetime, but just get...so many, and my first lifetime has been _so_ great, you've taught me so much, I just want to do this right...you deserve no less, for all you've given me...in just a few short years...oh, Forte!"

Forte backed up and lay over Margaret, and soothingly brushed her hand over Margaret's face, wiping away her tears, "Darling, don't worry, just love me...all I want is that, I'll be happy, no matter what, okay?"

"I guess...lay down?" Margaret sat up and Forte backed up and fell onto her back so gracefully that Margaret had to smiled, "You're beautiful...what did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman?"

"You're a beautiful, genuine person...outside _and_ in, you deserve something like that in a companion's heart and body...I would say lifelong companion, but...it'll be great while we have it, right?"

"Yes...I'll try to enjoy this life...for both our sake's." Margaret settled between Forte's legs and closed her eyes, "Ready, Lady Forte?"

Forte smiled at the nickname and nodded, "I am, Miss Meg."

Margaret smiled and leaned down to lap at Forte's wetness, savoring each mouthful she collected as she added to it, swallowed, and began anew.

 

Forte didn't know when she started writhing under Margaret's tongue and lips, but Margaret's breaks from licking to play with Forte's nipples certainly hadn't hurt. Somehow Margaret paid attention and kept her nails off Forte's skin, but Forte barely registered her elven lover's success on that note.

"A-ah! Meggy, oh, Meggy...was it tingly for you, too?" Forte asked as her darling sucked on her wet lower lips.

"Yes, very, it gets super intense, and then...it melts." Margaret smiled and leaned up to roll Forte's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, "If you'd like to stop for now..."

"Auh-no, I want to feel it! Please...let me feel it, Meggy, darling." Forte waved her hips in empty space for good measure, and as expected, Margaret smiled like she thought it was cute.

"Alright..." Margaret went back down and held Forte's legs to keep her vulva still, and started licking deeply and lovingly. Margaret felt Forte's hands on her back and heard her squealing softly, trying to...do something. Margaret remembered how it was for her, very similar to Forte now. It was strange, feeling good and even refreshing, but the skin was so sensitive and it took so long, so much endurance and then-

Margaret leaned forward and held her mouth around Forte's entrance, her hands pressed against her thighs so she could stay and not have to retreat for air or from being squeezed. "Oh-oh, hold my thighs open, Meg!" Forte's voice carried an urgency that Margaret thought similar to how she felt when she reached that strange moment that she both understood and failed to comprehend, it was like there was an invisible point that was understood, but hit so suddenly, that she was very unsure how it could exist if it couldn't be measured. Margaret pushed as hard as she could and managed to keep the trembling legs from closing until the resistance finally ended and Forte let out a breath that neither could've guessed she was holding.

"Did you...feel it?"

"Uh-huh...I feel like...you could mean something more, but I feel like...I'm empty...like there's nothing more...like I have everything I ever could have wanted, and there's no room for more..." Forte sighed and held her arms out and took a deep breath. Margaret climbed up next to her and kissed her cheek. Forte giggled and kissed Margaret's lips, "Can I be in your mouth with my tongue?"

"Um...but Forte, my...my fangs." Margaret's lip pulled back to reveal the pointed canine on the right side of her mouth.

"I already found them once tonight."

"Oh! We...kissed that way already, huh...did they hurt?"

"A little, yes, but I'll take it slow and try not to get cut...how do elves usually kiss?"

"Just with our lips, I guess..."

"Hey, I have an idea." Forte let out the tip of her tongue and offered it to Margaret, who also stuck out her tongue a little, and they moved their mouths together so their lips could meet, though the focus was on the tongues.

"Hm, Forte, that's probably how it's done most times." Margaret smiled, then turned red and stammered, "S-so...um...what I did...wasn't horrible?"

"Uh! Meggy, it was great!" Forte pushed Margaret playfully and laughed, "I was so happy and at home and...I felt like I was complete...what else could I want?"

"I'm glad you liked it...you made me feel complete, too."

Margaret snuggled into the crook of Forte's neck and let the shorter girl roll them onto their sides, "Do you want to wash up, Meg?"

"Sure."

 

Margaret followed Forte into the bathroom and washed up, then Margaret sniffed at her arm, and frowned slightly at the results, "I guess we need a bath in the morning."

"Yes...maybe we could...I mean, I kind of want to have your finger in me...so..." Forte held her arm with her hand and Margaret smiled.

"Same here, I can let the guys run the restaurant alone for a day."

"My brother can find me for breakfast later on...I guess it's a good thing he knows my routine of visiting you when the weather gets like this." Forte remarked as they entered the bedroom.

"Yeah...he won't get worried if you stay over for a few more hours, though, right?"

"Here," Forte got up and found some paper, and scribbled something down quickly, then grabbed a blanket. Margaret smiled and got behind her, and held the blanket so it covered Forte, who guided them to the front window, opened the shutters, pressed the paper to the glass and closed the shutters back.

The lovers went back to their bed and left the paper on the glass.

_"To Kiel,_

_"I maybe staying late at Margaret's place, if you find this letter. We've had a long night and I doubt we'll be up early. Sorry if I missed breakfast!_

_"You're sister,_

_Forte."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly take ideas on other things for this ship, but if you don't have anything, I'll be glad to hear from anyone who liked this!


End file.
